


Tell me Diva about a brave Ryo and his anger

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys' Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt came when I read Ohkura’s 80th bowl,. He wrote it while keeping his 2012 Kurasumasu nikki, and found it way too amusing andintriguing to let it go without a little cute story to make fun of my beloved TORN couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me Diva about a brave Ryo and his anger

**Author's Note:**

> The actual Italian, original title was “Cantami o Diva dell’impavido Ryo l’ira funesta” which is a pun combining the very beginning of Iliade with Ohkura (the Diva) and Ryo (the brave one).  
> Written in 2012.

He had hissed those words during their break at the rehearsals for Janiben's :

\- Why did you write on your j-web that we had sex before the Best Artist?  
Is it really so amusing, to make a fool outta me in front of people? - Ryo asked him, a deep grim expression onto his face.

Ohkura had given him back an astonished face, too shocked to reply.

He had been taken so aback that he was not sure he had done a good work afterwards, on the second part of the show, though he had been lucky enough that Maru had gained everyone's attention with its winces. Maru, who always sat opposite of him.

Grace God.

Back in the greenroom, he had looked at Ryo once or twice but he had to admit it: such an unfair accusation... of course he had been totally not ready to retort back. Plus, Ryo had turned away before he could even tap him to say it was not true.

Well, it was true they had done it.  
It was not true he had written about it.

It just could not be.   
Were it to happen, by that time the Jimusho's dark doors would have opened below his feet and he would have been devoured by them, and no way out.  
No comeback.

He sighed. Maybe on his way home he could take a minute to check that thing.  
Having the fans cry for them was okay. Giving them the certainty that some of the things they thought could happen on the backstage of their favourite idols did REALLY happen... not really. They could not.

Anyway, he did not write they had sex.  
He was sure.  
100% sure.

But after seeing such an angry Ryo... he was simply not sure anymore.  
Even if sometimes Ryo talked about nonsense without a reason.

He sighed again, exhausted.

His j-web was a sort of a creature that sometimes just came into life, slipping from his own hands.

That's it. That's the truth.  
Maybe I sort of said it without really meaning to say it...

Sometimes he did not know what to write there but he eventually managed -not knowing how- to come up with something nice and primarily sincere. Or wacky.   
It was just a matter of point of view, as a matter of fact.

Some other times his flow of consciousness came such in a natural way that when he re-read it, he realized he was talking nonsense.  
He had to delete everything and write back again, trying to make it at least readable.

And then, there were times in which, yes, he had to admit it: he simply wrote everything and posted without even checking what he had done.  
But those times inspiration won upon him, so he was quite sure he had never wrote anything complicated... anything compromising.

Well, if he did not take into consideration his awe for Aiba senpai...

But THAT was something innocent. He could talk freely about it, ne?

He frowned.

Or maybe not?

He sighed.

Yasu popped up from behind his shoulder and Ohkura startled and squealed.  
\- Everything's okay, Tacchon? You've been sighing like this for more than five minutes...  
\- Ah... yeah, yeah, 's okay. I was just thinking... I'm way too hungry - he answered with a smile.  
\- Why don't you come with us, then? Maru, Shibuyan and me are meeting with Ohno-san! I'm quite sure he would be delighted to see you, too.

He nodded.

The idea of a juicy meal had distracted him at least for a while from too many complicated thoughts running in his mind.  
He could post-pone everything. Not that he needed to rush back home to do it, because he had internet connection everywhere. But he did not like the idea of having someone to look at him while he verified - ninja mode - something like that. Something that might had been completely unfounded.  
He was giving in way too many stupid thoughts for something he did not even had the time to proper check by himself.

Ryochan... he screws up, sometimes...

He smiled genuinely, while reaching happily for his friends. Maru grabbed his forearm enthusiastically.

Yes. Ryo was definitely making a fuss out of nothing, and nothing bad, nothing serious happened.  
Maybe he's just a bit envious.

Ohkura thought about he did always happily show Ryo his posts-to-be; when he forgot to do it, it was Ryo's turn to come to him, sometimes amused, sometimes not so much, saying that after reading Ohkura's j-webs his inspiration vanished and he could not write anything anymore on his own j-web.

Ohkura wondered often the way Ryo's fans looked at that hermetic side of his.  
He was not eagerly chatty, not even in public. Not that he, Ohkura, was. But he loved to keep a good relationship with his own posts.

And to keep in good terms with Ryochan's one also - he nodded, raising an eyebrow, thinking back to their wonderful private meetings.  
Maru hugged him, waiting eagerly for their dinner, and Ohkura suddenly felt captivated.

 

28th November 2012  
80th Bowl  
Best Artist  
I have a bit of time before the show  
So I'm going to go to the gym!  
I have Nishiyan coming with me ^_^  
I invited him, and he said sure!  
I won't have to feel lonely  
So gladdddd （ ; ; ）  
Wondering what I'll do  
If my costume gets too small for me  
I had an inner dialogue with my expanding muscles  
And decided in my heart  
To sing a happy song!  
But I have less than an hour, I wonder if it'll be satisfying enough  
We're quite tight on time!  
When we're done, we'll change  
And then immediately got for the actual show!\  
I don't not like  
Acting suddenly  
Like this (lol)  
I'm probably causing trouble  
For manager-san... ( ゜д゜)  
Sorry, manager-san.  
I can't reign in the impulse  
I impulsively buy a lot of stuff too.  
But I've recently  
Learned to think  
There was something I really wanted,  
But I thought about if for a month,  
And then discovered I didn't want it at all anymore.  
Though it did take  
A looooooooot of thinking  
He's taken another step upwards  
This Tadayocchan

\- I did NOT write we had sex. I wrote we went to the gym. See? - he snapped to Ryo, after catching him in a desert corridor.

He showed Ryo his smartphone onto his nose, proud. The incriminated post clearly visible.  
He had it checked the previous night, just before getting to sleep on the couch; he had worried for no reason at all, he found out horrified.

What was left to wonder about was Ryo: what had he read into those innocent lines?  
Of course when he had written them he was already waiting eagerly for what he knew would come afterwards. Ryo had been clear with that lusty eyes of his, when he had accepted Ohkura's invitation.   
But he did not mention anything, right?

Ryo rolled his eyes, his patience gone.

\- And we DID went there, to the gym - insisted Ohkura - it's just that we did something else. That I did not even dare to mention - trying to make Ryo understand that without getting annoying him.

\- I perfectly know what you did write, you baka – Ryo retorted, beaming - But it's as if you did, technically speaking. Look, if you combine these lines here with those, here, and... - 

Ryo took his phone and Ohkura simply looked at him for a while. In awe. With a stupid heartbeat he wished Ryo could never hear. Ryo was terribly handsome when he was so silent and taken, so concentrated in what he was doing to the point that he was unaware of everything else around him.  
Of him, also, who was nearly drooling over him with admiration.

One of the things Ohkura loved the most about his work was being able to look at Ryo while the latter was working. He simply LOVED looking at him during those moments, when he offered his very best.

\- Here, look – Ryo said, diverting the younger from his own thoughts and giving him back his phone. Some phrases were highlighted on the screen:

So I'm going to go to the gym!  
I have Nishiyan coming with me ^_^  
I invited him, and he said sure!  
So gladdddd （ ; ; ）  
But I have less than an hour, I wonder if it'll be satisfying enough  
We're quite tight on time!  
When we're done, we'll change  
I don't not like  
Acting suddenly  
Like this (lol)  
I can't reign in the impulse

I can't reign in the impulse

I can't reign in the impulse

 

\- You clearly meant it – Ryo said, bemused.

Ohkura opened his mouth but no sound came out, and he simply kept watching at his phone screen in a daze.

Noticing all those things by another point of view - or a particularly perverted one - he realised Ryo was totally right.  
His post looked like such an allusive one.   
Such a indecent one.

\- ... Oh - he exhaled.

\- Now you got it, you baka?

Ohkura put out a terribly sorry face.

\- I... - he closed his eyes, then spoke again, mortified - I am SO sorry, Ryochan - he sighed with the last breath he had inside after that sorrowful discovery.  
\- Well, I am not at all - replied Ryo shrugging his shoulder as if he did not care - and stop making this stupid face, by the way - he added, slapping him on the cheek and immediately turning it into a soft caress.

\- How can you say you don't care? Then why are you angry? You are in a huff with me since yesterday!

\- You are such a stupid - Ryo came nearer to him - I MEAN what we do. I am not sorry about what we do. But it's better for everyone if we keep this thing between you and me and no one else. So please stop writing encrypted things on your j-web, okay?  
Ryo looked around in the corridor, then got up on the tips of his feet to give him a peck on Ohkura's lips.

\- What the heck are you doing?? - Ohkura hissed, looking around frightened and deeply embarrassed.

\- You are mine. No one else has to meddle in. Okay? - the older whispered to him with warm eyes, before moving aside.  
\- Yeah – Ohkura mumbled, getting his nerves back and getting to Ryo's side in order to go back before the TV cameras.

Ohkura stole a glance at Ryo's serious profile, admiring it.  
He had got lost behind the hidden meaning of the words without even realising it, while Ryo...

You. are. mine.

Three simple words with whose he had claimed and explained everything about them.   
Without making a mass nor allusions nor anything bad at all.

Ryochan... he definitely, really stands out for being awesomely talented with summaries – he happily realized, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then... if you liked it, you made me happy, and if you ship TORN, I would be even more ^O^  
> Thanks for reading and for the patience about any mistakes.


End file.
